fan_fiction_234fandomcom-20200214-history
Garth Greenhand
Garth Greenhand, also known as Garth Greenhair and Garth the Green, was a legendary High King of the First Men during the Dawn Age. He is the common ancestor of several houses across Westeros, especially in the Reach. History High King Garth, according to legend, was the one who led the First Men from Essos to Westeros, across the Arm of Dorne. According to other legends, he was in Westeros before the rest of the First Men crossed the Arm, making him the first human in Westeros, and also the only human in Westeros at the time. Other legends claim that he was a god in human form, who demanded blood sacrifice from his worshippers to ensure a bountiful harvest. Garth held great wisdom, and it is said that he taught the First Men how to farm. Some claim that he also tried to do the same with giants and the Children of the Forest, but he failed, being mocked by the Children in the process. In some myths he not only brought fertility to land, but also to women, making barren ones fruitful on touch, even old women who were no longer able to have their blood. Garth supposedly planted the Oakenseat, the ancient throne of which the Gardener kings of the Reach sat upon. The Oakenseat was destroyed by a Dornish army thousands of years later, however. Today, the Maesters of the Citadel strongly deny most of the details told in the legends of Garth the Green. Descendant Houses * House Gardener, founded by his firstborn son, Garth the Gardener. * House Oakheart, founded by the descendants of his son, John the Oak. * House Redwyne, founded by his son, Gilbert of the Vines. * House Florent, founded by a husband of his daughter, Florys the Fox. * House Ball, founded by a son of his daughter, Florys the Fox. * House Peake, founded by a son of his daughter, Florys the Fox. * House Hightower, not directly founded by his descendants, but his daughter, Maris the Maid, married the founder of House Hightower, Uthor of the High Tower. * House Fossoway, founded by his son, Foss the Archer. * House Stark, founded by a descendant of his son, Brandon of the Bloody Blade, according to some tales. * House Tarly, founded by a descendant of either two of his twin sons, Harlon the Hunter and Herndon of the Horn. * House Bulwer, founded by his son, Bors the Breaker. * House Crane, founded by descendants of his daughter, Rose of Red Lake. * House Beesbury, founded by a son of his daughter, Ellyn Ever Sweet. * House Rowan, founded by a daughter of his son, Rowan Gold-Tree. * House Lannister, founded by the son of either Florys the Fox or Rowan Gold-Tree, according to some tales. He also had another son, Owen Oakenshield, who did not found any known noble house. Quotes Category:Nobles Category:Characters from Essos Category:Monarchs Category:Kings Category:High Kings of the First Men Category:Deities Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Historical characters